Team Fortress 2
Review TF2 (Team Fortress 2) is a free game (in steam) having created for players who like fps games (first person shooter games). Its a game having 9 classes that are divided in offensive, deffensive and suport. In offencive whe have the scout who born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the Scout is fast, agile, very arrogant and has a baseball bat. Very rude, he thinks he can handle anything. Behaves as if it is stronger than it actually is, although it's nothing weak, Pyro who is a babbling psychopath of indeterminate origin, the Pyro has a burning passion for fire and related topics. Wielding a homemade Flamethrower, Pyro can ignite opponents, draining their energy with residual damage from burns. Pyro wears a fact of asbestos that prevents suffering residual damage from the fire. Due to the short range of the Flamethrower, Pyro uses mainly ambush as election tactics to catch unsuspecting enemies. One of the main functions of Pyro is Spy checking; a warm breath of air is all it takes to ignite Spies disguised or hidden, and the Soldier who is a crazy patriot from the heart of America, the Soldier is the most general attack unit team. Despite being one of the easiest classes to realize, is far from the weakest. Equipped with its Launcher Rockets and energy to spare (200 points), the Soldier is one of the most versatile classes, both in attack and defense, and is excellent for those who still are familiar with the game. In deffensive whe have the Demoman who is an expert in demolitions fan of the bottle from the Highlands of Scotland, the Demoman, true Tavish DeGroot Finnegan name, is one of the most versatile members of the team. Despite its weapons are inaccurate at long range, Demoman is an effective member, if a little unpredictable team, and can stand up alone in almost all situations. He is an expert in explosives, exceeding in indirect combat and in the medium range. Armed with his Grenade Launcher and pumps - Adhesive, Demoman uses his only eye and knowledge of the surrounding area to cause explosions at the right time projecting the enemy towards the skies, often in several pieces, Heavy who is a thug from the USSR, the Heavy, full name of Heavy Weapons Guy, is the largest and perhaps most dangerous class in Team Fortress 2. Boasting the biggest gun and the most energy, the Heavy is no little flower greenhouse. His firepower is devastating, allowing you to devastate any and all opponents in seconds, whether babies, cowards or whining. However, it also has its weaknesses - rotate or fire your machine gun makes its speed already unimpressive would fall a snail's pace, making it an extremely large and vulnerable target for any team outside their effective range, such as a sniper, Engineer is the kind Texan soft-spoken and with a knack for all things mechanical, the Engineer (real name: Dell Conagher) prefer to build and maintain buildings that benefit your staff to engage in direct combat. The various trinkets Engineer include the Sentinel, an automated machine gun that fires at any enemy in range, Supplier, a device that replenishes the health and ammo of nearby teammates and the Teleport to quickly teleports his companions into battle. In suport whe have Medic (doctor), the Medic is a Teutonic man of medicine. Although a tenuous adherence to medical ethics, it is nothing less than the primary class of healing the whole team. Although the Syringe Gun and the mountains of bones are not the most appropriate weapons for direct combat, it is typically found on the front lines, to heal enemies while avoiding the danger, Sniper is a rough and sniper from the interior of Australia, the Sniper prefers to pick his targets from afar, but he is not afraid to get his hands dirty if the situation requires. Preferring to hide in elevated or difficult areas to be sighted, the Sniper can point at slower classes like the Heavy with ease. The Sniper is also ideal for removing Medic, giving a chance to his team forward, and Spy, Coming from an undefined region of France, Spy is an enthusiast of fine suits and even thinner knives, relying on stealth and cunning to help the team. Using a wide range of camouflage watches, can become invisible and even fake his own death, catching of unsuspecting opponents surprise. His disguise Kit allows you to mask itself from any class, so that it can integrate into enemy territory before stabbing his "teammates" in the back, literally. In fact, just a quick stab in the back with his trusty knife to kill any opponent with a single blow, considering that they are not under some kind of invulnerability or damage reduction. The game has several modes for those who want more fun , they are all fun , which you can play with friends and have different weapons for each mode. Modes In Capture the Flag maps, the objective for both teams is to obtain a briefcase of intelligence from the enemy team's base and return it to their own base while preventing the opposing team from doing the same. The player carrying the intelligence can be killed to drop the briefcase, or the player can willingly drop it; in either case this starts a brief timer. If the intelligence is not collected by another player on the opposing team before that timer expires, it is returned to its home base. A team can only score by delivering the enemy's intelligence to their base. A match lasts until one team scores a set number of points or time runs out. A variant of Capture the Flag, called Special Delivery, has teams vying over a single briefcase to attempt to deliver to a common target (a huge space ship). Once the intelligence is picked up by one team, only members of that team can carry it until either it successfully delivered, or the drop timer expires and it is returned to its original spawn point. Mann power is a variant of capture the flag too, the most recente mode that was lanced by valve, and it is a game where the player is promoted with the Grappling Hook Action Item. The Grappling Hook allows players to cling to surfaces and move rapidly across the maps. The player travels in a straight line to the point at where their Grappling Hook connected to the surface, and cannot use any of their weapons. Spies can use their Grappling Hooks while disguised, and their Hook's rope color will be the same as their disguise. If you play this mod you will understand that there is some big changes, for example is that the player can collect multiple different Powerups that spawn around the map and it is a form to help the players to have so much more fun and ways to kill them. Platforms Windows Xbox 360 Playstation 3 Mac OS X Linux Characters Trivia Site Navigation Category:FPS Category:Game Category:Free To Play Category:Windows Game Category:Xbox 360 Game Category:Playstation 3 Game Category:Mac OS X Game Category:Linux Game